la apuesta
by Ikaros-san
Summary: a naruto, sasuke y amigos, los retan para que enamoren a las amigas de la hermana de sasuke,sin saber las consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

**La Apuesta (capitulo 1)**

Hola como están, bueno como dije prometí regresar con un nuevo fic, espero y les guste.

Eran las 7 en punto, una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises, se encontraba caminando llegando a la escuela, era una chica de alrededor de 18 años, era tímida y reservada, pero con sus amigas se sentía diferente. Era su último año de preparatoria.

Caminaba indagando en sus pensamientos:

-_hoy ti…tiene que…ser el año en…en que le di…diré lo que si…_

-¡Hinata! – la saco de sus pensamientos un grito de parte de su amiga.

Era una chica de su misma edad, de cabello corto y rosado y ojos color verde. Esta le dijo:

-oye, te estuve gritando desde como media cuadra, ¿estabas pensando en…

-¡claro que no!- interrumpió Hinata

-a mi no me engañas, estabas pensando en…

-¡Sakura! Está bien, si pero, baja la voz. Dice Hinata afirmando con la cabeza.

En ese instante, se escuchan unas voces diciendo:

-hola chicas, ¡es bueno verlas!

Eran otras tres chicas, una tenía los ojos azules y cabello rubio, otra era de cabello castaño y ojos cafés y la otra era de cabello rubio y ojos azules pero con cuatro coletas. Sus nombres: Ino, Tenten y Temari. Junto con Sakura y Hinata, ellas cinco eran las mejores amigas.

Pero no solo eso, sino que también eran las más disciplinadas e inteligentes de la preparatoria.

Entraron a la escuela y rápidamente vieron los horarios de cada una, al verlos, dijeron al ominoso:

-¡no puede ser!

Y notaron que sus horarios no eran los mismos y estarían juntas solo en la cafetería.

-¡malditos cambios!- renegó Temari

-que boquita, con ella besas a tu mama?- le dice Ino con tono de burla.

-¡cállate, C-E-R-D-A!

-¿C-E-R-D-A?- ahora si O-X-I-G-E-N-A-D-A.-dijo Temari molesta y casi lanzándose a Ino

Hinata les dice:

-¡basta!

-se supone que nos llevaríamos mejor este año y mas que no estamos juntas en las mismas clases.

Ino y Temari se vieron y se pidieron una disculpa. Y se dispusieron a irse a sus salones.

Hinata entro a su clase y observaba a sus nuevos compañeros. Y ahí se encontraba una de las chavas más populares de la escuela: Uchiha Akane, que a diferencia de su hermano gemelo, ella era una persona muy amable. Y era una gran amiga de Hinata.

-¡hola! Que genial que nos tocara juntas. –dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-sí, es cierto.-dijo Hinata alegre.

Y comenzaron a platicar. En ese instante, entro su profesor, era de tez blanca, cabello plateado.

-buenos días clase, soy Hatake Kakashi, su profesor de matemáticas. Bien comencemos.

La clase escribía todo lo que apuntaba y decía el profesor, Hinata comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, pensando en "esa" persona. Cuando la voz de Akane la saco de su pensamiento.

-Hinata- le dice susurrando- presta atención.

-lo…lo siento, es que… y sonó la campana.

Kakashi dice:

-bien, eso es todo, lean las páginas 23 y 24 de su libro.

Y antes de llegar a la puerta Hinata y Akane, el profesor le dice a Hinata:

-oye, deberías prestar más atención en clase, para que tu promedio no baje.

Hinata avergonzada, le dice:

-dis…disculpe, no vol…volverá a pasar.

-eso espero-dijo el profesor sonriendo.

Las chicas se encontraban caminando, Hinata estaba deprimida y Akane le pregunta:

-¿te sigue gustando, verdad?

Hinata se puso roja y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-umh, no sé porque sigues clavada con él, sé que es atractivo, pero es un…

Antes de terminar la frase, se escucho a Tenten diciendo:

-chicas, ¡esperen!

-hola Akane, ¿como estas? Que tal les ha ido.

Akane le dice:

-hola, pues hasta ahora bien, Hinata está algo deprimida.

-oh, Hinata, ¿otra vez? Vamos algún día se fijara en ti, tenlo por seguro.

Hinata sonrió y más calmada les dijo:

-gracias chicas, ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes?

-te suicidarías con galletas de animalitos.- bromeo Tenten.

Y comenzaron a reírse.

Las chicas se reunieron en la cafetería y comenzaron a platicar de lo que hicieron hoy. De repente, se abre la puerta de la cafetería y entran como en cámara lenta 5 chicos, pero no chicos cualquiera, eran los más populares de la escuela por dos razones: la primera es que son los capitanes de los equipos deportivos y la segunda, porque las chicas los catalogaron los más guapos y sexis de toda la escuela.

Uno de ellos es de cabello negro con una coleta y ojos de color cafés, su nombre: Nara Shikamaru, es el capitán del equipo de tenis y este volvía loca a Temari (aunque él no lo supiera), otro de ellos, es de cabello corto y ojos negros su nombre: Sai, es el capitán de lucha grecorromana, este hacia que Ino casi babeara su libro, el tercer chico es de cabello café y ojos grisáceos, su nombre: Hyuga, Neji, es el capitán de beisbol, Tenten con solo verlo, casi se desmaya, el cuarto chico, es de cabello negro con reflejos azulados y ojos color negro, su nombre: Uchiha Sasuke, es capitán de futbol soccer, Sakura se pierden esos ojos negros y finalmente, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, su nombre: Uzumaki Naruto, el responsable de que Hinata se ponga roja como un tomate.

Caminaban en cámara lenta, las chicas para disimular sus hemorragias nasales, volvieron a su plática, cuando de repente, sintieron unas miradas petrificantes, Temari le dice a Sakura susurrando:

-oye, mira a todos lados para ver quién nos ve tan fijamente.

- ¿yo porque?

Ino le dice:

-frentesota, solo ¡hazlo!

Y Sakura ve a todos lados disimuladamente, cuando vio de quienes eran las miradas, les dice:

-¡no, no manchen!

Dijeron las demás:

-¿qué pasa?

-¡nos están observando los chicos!

Tenten dice:

-no bromees ¿en serio?

-si en serio- dice Sakura- no, no, no me jo…

-¿ahora qué?- dice Ino intrigada

-se están acercando a… ¡nosotras!

Todas al mismo tiempo decían quedamente:

-¿Qué?

Y los chicos poco a poco se fueron acercando y al llegar, Neji les pregunta, a lo que Tenten presto atención:

-disculpen, queremos decirles algo.

El corazón de las chicas y el de Tenten se aceleraron y Shikamaru les dice:

-es algo importante, y es…

Parecía que las chicas iban a morir de un paro cardiaco y Sasuke con una voz muy sexy les dice:

-lo que tratamos de decir es…

Naruto con una voz igual de sexy, dice:

-que ustedes son…

Sai dice:

-las mas…

Y al mismo tiempo los chicos les dicen:

-¡LOSER!

El corazón de las chicas se había roto en pedacitos, Hinata al pensar que ese sería su momento, suelta en llanto y los demás estudiantes comenzaron a reírse, y se escuchan cinco bofetadas. Los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio.

-¡IMBECILES!- dijo Akane muy enojada- ¡como se atreven a hacerles esto!

Hinata salió corriendo y sus amigas fueron a buscarla, Akane les dijo:

-si vuelven a hacer este tipo de humillaciones, ¡les arrancare lo que les quede de cerebro!

Todos estaban atónitos. Era muy raro ver a Akane así de furiosa. Akane corre para buscar a Hinata.

Hinata se encierra en el baño, y suelta en llanto, Akane la escucha, y la encuentra. Hinata le dice:

-pen…pensé que… que es…esta vez…

Akane, al verla llorar, le dice:

-no llores, además mi tarado hermano y sus amigos no piensan en nadie más que en ellos.

-no te preocupes, les daré una lección

Akane sonriendo se imaginaba como hacerlos caer. Hinata algo confundida, le dice:

-le… ¿lección?

-no me hagas caso, vamos, se nos hace tarde.- dice Akane para tranquilizarla.

Hinata asintió y se fueron. Y se escuchaban las risas e indiferencias de toda la escuela. Acabaron las clases, y las chicas se fueron a casa de Hinata. Temari le dice a Akane:

-¿tú no vienes?

Akane algo seria, les dice:

-no, tengo un asunto pendiente, además Itachi llega hoy de un viaje de negocios y tengo que pedirle un favor.

-está bien, nos vemos.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Al llegar Akane a su casa, ve a su hermano Itachi y lo abraza. Akane le dice:

-es bueno verte. Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-tu dime, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

Akane le dice:

-es que la cosa esta así, nuestro hermano junto con sus amigotes, humillaron a mis amigas, y lo peor de todo, mis amigas están enamoradas de ellos, y ellos ni las tres.

-mmmm, creo que deberíamos hacerles una apuesta. –dijo Itachi pensativo.

-¿apuesta?

- si te lo diré todo cuando el imbécil de Sasuke y sus amigos lleguen.

Y en ese momento, llegaron los chicos riéndose.

Itachi los vio con una de molestia, Sasuke le pregunta:

-oye, ¿Por qué tan serio?

Al ver a Akane a un lado de el, le dice:

-veo que fuiste de chismosita como siempre.

-¡cállate! Tengo algo que decirles.

Los chicos voltearon y escucharon atentamente.

-les propongo una apuesta: ustedes tienen que enamorar a estas chicas, háganlas sentir las mas amadas y en el baile de graduación tienen que hacer que ellas las besen y si lo hacen, yo pago sus próximas vacaciones, pero si no los besan o se enteran de esto, tendrán que humillarse enfrente de toda la escuela, corriendo desnudos.

-¿Qué? Estás loco-dijo Shikamaru –no voy a enseñar mis partes por…

-no, espera- dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolo

-el pagaría nuestras vacaciones, y nosotros nos ahorraremos dinero.

-tienes razón- dijo Sai

Itachi dice:

-¿y bien? Espero su respuesta

Sasuke con sonrisa triunfante le dice:

-aceptamos

Y cerraron el trato. Sin saber que Akane e Itachi sonreían por dentro, y sin saber que consecuencias traería este reto.

Continuara…

Bueno espero y les guste, los veo después bye. Dejen reviews.


	2. La llamada

**La llamada (capitulo 2)**

Hola, bueno he regresado con un nuevo capítulo, a y perdón por no decirle a Masashi-san que tome sus personajes (de nuevo) para hacer mis loqueras jeje. Por eso Masashi- san, le agradezco que me los prestara una vez más. Bueno les dejo otro capítulo.

Las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Hinata, estaban todas presentes, pero a la vez rondaban por sus pensamientos aquellas burlas de los estudiantes por esa humillación.

Hubo un silencio muy denso, que nadie se atrevía a romper, hasta que Ino habla y les dice:

-¡oh, vamos! ¿Acaso nos vamos a quedar todo el día así?

-¡No voy a dejar que una tonta bromita nos arruine la vida!- dijo finalmente con un tono de voz enojado.

Sakura al escucharla, le dice:

-Tienes razón, esos chicos no lo valen, además ya comprobamos lo malos que pueden ser.

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_¡Cha! ¡Que se vayan al demonio!_

Temari les dice:

-Y bien, ¿Qué proponen?

Tenten dice:

-Pienso que… ¡debemos regresarles todas las humillaciones!

Hinata en desacuerdo, les dice:

-Cre…creo que me…mejor lo…lo de…dejamos ¿si?

Ino molesta le dice:

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no dejas por primera vez esa timidez? ¡Hola! ¡El tarado de Naruto ni siquiera sabe que existes!

Hinata solo de escucharla, comenzó a llorar. Ino preocupada, le dice:

-Hinata, yo…no quise…

En eso Sakura enojada, le dice:

-¡Muy bien, Ino cerda! ¡Ahora le bajaste la autoestima a los suelos!

Ino molesta, le dice:

-¡Es la verdad! O que, ¿quieres que le diga que al final vivirá con su príncipe azul? ¡Entra en la realidad, frente de marquesina!

Y comienzan a discutir, era la primera vez que se gritaban entre ellas de esa forma. Tenten y Temari evitaron que se agarraran a golpes. Hinata al ver esto, grita de desesperación:

-¡Ya basta! ¡Me canse que todas las discusiones sean por mi culpa!

Sakura e Ino dejaron de pelear al ver que Hinata les gritaba, no lo podían creer, por primera vez ¡Hinata era capaz de decir lo que pensaba!

Hinata apenada dice:

-Este, yo…

Y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo fuerte.

Sakura e Ino se tranquilizaron al ver como Hinata las había callado.

Sakura dice con una sonrisa:

-¡Así deberías de ser!

Ino le dice:

-Si es cierto, ¡me quede helada al escucharte!

Temari le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado:

-¿Vez? Este par por primera vez dice algo coherente.

Tenten dice:

-Creo que es mejor, ya has progresado

Ino dice:

-Propongo que para olvidarnos de esto, hagamos una pijamada. ¿Qué les parece?

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta Hinata, como no quería hacerles el feo, ella acepto.

Hinata dijo:

-Si…si us…ustedes qui…quieren, la po…podemos hacer aquí.

Las chicas sorprendidas, dicen al mismo tiempo:

-¿En serio?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas (unas más que otras).

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sasuke…

-¿Cómo nos metimos en esto?- dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Tranquilízate dobe, ya estamos aquí –dijo Sasuke sin mostrarse intranquilo.

-¡Que problemático! Es el último año y empezamos con apuestitas bobas.- dijo Shikamaru cruzado de brazos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Sai sin mostrar preocupación.

-¡No nos echaremos para atrás!, ¡somos los más populares! conseguimos siempre lo que queremos ¿verdad?-dijo Neji con un tono de voz de superioridad.

-Hubieran dicho de cualquier persona, pero de "ella" ¡no!-dijo Naruto elevando la voz.

Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente, le dice:

-¡No me digas que todavía te gusta! Vaya ¡que malos gustos, dobe!

Al escucharlo, Naruto se le lanza encima a Sasuke para golpearlo, los chicos los separan. Sasuke con sangre en la boca, le dice a Naruto:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Lo dije de broma dobe!

Naruto enojado le dice:

-¡Exacto! Así que por favor teme ¡deja de hacerlo!

Y Naruto sale de la habitación azotando la puerta. Akane al ver cómo va Naruto, le pregunta:

-¿Qué paso Naruto?

Naruto al tratar de no gritarle, dice:

-Umh, tu sabes

Y sale de la casa. Akane se queda pensando:

-_Sasuke, ¡no de nuevo! Sabes lo que paso entre Naruto y Hinata y aun así ¿la insultas? ¡Eres el baka más grande del mundo!_

Mientras, en la calle, Naruto se encontraba por el parque pensando en la humillación que le hicieron él y sus amigos a Hinata y amigas.

Naruto dice para sus adentros:

-_Hinata, ¡perdóname! Lamento haberte herido._

En eso, toma su celular para hacer una llamada.

En la casa de Hinata…

_Ring, ring._

-Yo contesto- dijo Hinata. –ahora vuelvo

Temari al ver como se aleja Hinata, se acerca a las y les pregunta:

-¿Y qué le paso a Hinata con Naruto?

Las chicas suspiraron y Sakura le dice:

-Es algo delicado de explicar, pero como también eres de Hinata, te diré:

-Hace tres años, Hinata y Naruto eran buenos amigos, e incluso se llego a rumorar que ellos dos se harían novios. Un día, Hinata se decidió a decirle a Naruto que le gustaba, pero en ese instante, apareció Karin, era una de esas chavas de que si te gustaba alguien, ella lo sabia e iba a besar al chavo, y le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente. Pues cuando Hinata ya tenía ese valor de decirle, la tipa estaba besando a Naruto y Hinata al verlos, lloro y salió corriendo. Pero no sabemos cómo termino ese asunto.

-Y de esa tipa, no sabemos nada.

-¡Y ni queremos saber!- dijo Ino con algo de enfado.

Mientras…

-¿bueno?

-¿Hinata, eres tú?

-si…soy yo… ¿Quién eres?

-soy… Naruto.

Y el corazón de Hinata comenzó a acelerarse, su rostro tenía un rojo intenso, sentía que en cualquier momento, se iba a desmayar.

Hinata nerviosa, le pregunta:

-¿se…se te o…ofrece al…algo?

Naruto dice:

-Tenemos que hablar, ¡por favor!

Hinata casi a su límite de equilibrio, dice:

-es…esta…bi…bien, ¿don…donde nos ve…vemos?

-En el parque Fuji, cerca de tú casa.

-De…acuerdo. –dice Hinata con dificultad.

Y cuelga el teléfono, Hinata no lo podía creer, estaría cara a cara con Naruto, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste. Entrando ya en la realidad, decidió enfrentarlo. Hinata fue donde estaban las chicas y les dice con voz firme y segura:

-Regreso al rato, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Temari con curiosidad.

-¡Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo!

Se quedaron atónitas las chicas al ver una Hinata segura y le sonrieron. Sakura le dice bromeando:

-¡Arráncale los pelos!

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_¡Cha! ¡Golpéalo sin piedad!_

Hinata sonrió y partió hacia el parque.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden manden reviews para si quieren, echarme flores o lanzarme un jitomate o como ustedes quieran. Sé que las historias que he escrito para algunos son divertidas, para otros, una manera nueva de vomitar jeje. Pero bueno, que se puede hacer, no todo el mundo piensa igual. Y agradezco que tomaran su tiempo para leer. Y gracias otra vez **Masashi- san. Por haberme prestado sus personajes.** Nos vemos.


	3. Desde cero

**Desde cero (capitulo 3)**

¡Hi! Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, le doy gracias a **Masashi-san **por prestarme a sus personajes. Bueno los dejo.

Hinata estaba que le comían los nervios, no sabía cómo iba a ser su expresión al ver de frente a Naruto. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, una voz la saca de su letargo:

-¡Hinata!

Al subir la cabeza Hinata, observó que era Naruto y ella poniéndose roja se dice:

-_¡Es…Na…Naruto-kun!_ _¿Qué…hago?_

_-¡No! ¡Es tiempo de que encare a Naruto-kun!_

Y con paso firme, caminó hacia Naruto, y este con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro, le dice:

-Te busqué por todos lados, pero te fuiste.

Hinata sorprendida, le dice:

-¿De… qué…hablas?

Naruto le dice:

-Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Y le pregunta:

-¿En…serio, me bus…buscaste?

Naruto le dice:

-Si, pero justo cuando te iba a alcanzar, Karin me detuvo y me amenazó de que nadie la insultaba y salía ileso, le dije que no me interesan sus tontas amenazas y me solté, pero cuando salí, era tarde, tú no estabas.

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa ante tal declaración, ella sonrió y le dice:

-¿En…tonces ella no… te gusta?

Naruto riéndose le dice:

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

-Tendría que estar fumado para que me gustara una bruja.

Hinata sonrió y sin sentirse nerviosa, le pregunta:

-¿Podemos empezar de cero?

Naruto confundido le dice:

-¿De, cero?

Hinata asintiendo con la cabeza dice:

-Sí, empezar co…como a…amigos

Naruto sonriendo, le dice:

-¡De acuerdo!

Y se estrecharon la mano, estuvieron platicando varias horas, hasta que Hinata ve su reloj y dice:

-Es tarde, me…están…esperando.

Naruto dice sin quitar su cautivante sonrisa y sin dejar de verla dice:

-Bien, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Hinata solo dice que si con la cabeza. Naruto se acerco a ella y susurrándole al oído, le dice con una voz de galán de telenovela:

-Nos vemos, "amiga"

Y le deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla. (Y yo al imaginarme la escena, casi sufro el mismo padecimiento que Hinata. Jeje)

Hinata se puso roja como un jitomate, mientras Naruto se despedía moviendo su mano y caminando. Hinata caminó a su casa apenas moviendo sus pies.

Mientras, en casa de Hinata…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Hinata?- dice Sakura caminando de un lado a otro en la sala.

-No te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Temari para tranquilizarlas.

- Pero, ¡no es normal que Hinata se tarde tanto!- dice Ino hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Si su padre llega antes que ella, ¡la colgará viva! ¡Y de paso a nosotras!- dice Sakura casi al borde de la desesperación.

-¡Sakura! ¡Deja de caminar! El parque está cerca, si quieren voy a buscarla- dice Tenten levantándose del sofá.

Tenten al dirigirse a la puerta, esta se abre y dicen al mismo tiempo:

-¡Hinata!

Sakura e Ino van a abrazarla, Sakura con expresión de enojo le dice:

-¡Rayos! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_¡cha! ¡Demonios Hinata! ¡Casi haces que nos dé un paro cardiaco!_

Ino reprimiéndola, le dice:

-¡Al menos hubieras llamado!

Ino y Sakura al ver que Hinata estaba como ida, le dicen:

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Responde!

Hinata luego de unos segundos, reacciona y dice:

-Ah, ¿Qué dicen?

Las chicas se quedaron intrigadas al ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa. Tenten le dice:

-Te preguntaron que en dónde estabas.

-En el par…que. Ha…hable con él -dice Hinata con un sonrojo más notorio.

Temari con media sonrisa, le pregunta:

-¿Y cómo te fue?

Hinata esta vez se puso roja y le dice con dificultad:

-Bu…bueno que…quedamos… en que…em…empezáramos co…como a…amigos.

Las chicas se alegraron al saber que su amiga dió el primer paso para tratar de borrar un poco esa timidez.

En casa de Sasuke…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido el dobe?- dice Sasuke con enfado.

-Tú sabes, cuando se enoja va a "despejar" su mente, si es que tiene una- dice Neji con su tono de voz de superioridad.

-¡Que problemático es Naruto!, de seguro anda comiendo ramen para tratar de tranquilizarse-dice Shikamaru cruzado de brazos y sentado en un sofá.

-Deberíamos buscarlo, ¿no creen?- dice Sai con expresión nula en su rostro.

-No, el usuratonkachi vendrá para disculparse, ¡como siempre!-dice Sasuke con una voz de triunfo.

En instantes, se abre la puerta y los chicos se asoman y Sasuke dice:

-¿Ven? Siempre es lo mismo.

-Oye dobe, si te vienes a disculpar yo…

En ese momento, ven que Naruto trae una cara de tonto, más que de costumbre. Sasuke frunciendo la ceja, le dice:

-¿Por qué traes esa cara de dobe, digo más de lo acostumbrado?

Naruto no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Neji tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, le dice:

-¡Oye bobo! ¡Te están hablando!

Naruto salió de su trance, y confundido, dice.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

Shikamaru sacando un suspiro, le dice:

-Eso te estamos preguntando. ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto con su sonrisa de siempre, dice:

-Bueno… Hinata y yo, volvimos a hacer amigos.

Sasuke con media sonrisa en su rostro, le dice:

-Bien por ti, dobe.

-bueno, sigamos con los preparativos- dijo Neji interrumpiendo.

-¿Cuáles preparativos?- dijo Naruto confundido

-Los que nos van a ayudar a "conquistar" a esas chicas y ganar el viaje- dijo Sai

-Creo que mejor dejamos eso de lado- dijo Naruto para tratar de que se olvidaran de eso.

-¿Y dejar que Itachi y Akane nos humillen? ¡No lo creo! –dijo Sasuke con ese tono de ¡Tengo que vencer a mis hermanos en todo!

Naruto dice:

-como quieras, pero a mi ¡Déjenme fuera de esto!

Sasuke enojado le dice:

-¡Eso si que no dobe! ¡Todos estamos metidos en esto y todos vamos a salir de igual manera!

- ¡Ya sé porque no quieres hacer esto! ¡No quieres que tú Hinata sufra! ¿O acaso, me equivoco?

Naruto solo bajo la cabeza. Sasuke con voz fría le dice:

-De acuerdo, pero no digas ni una palabra de esto, si lo haces, le diremos a Hinata que fue tu idea.

-¿Qué dices, dobe?

Naruto un poco más tranquilo, le dice:

-Sabes que no fue mi idea, pero acepto los términos.

Y cierran el trato con un apretón de manos. Y comienzan con su estrategia.

Sin saber que Akane los estaba escuchando y esta fraguó un plan.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado, si querían saber si Sasuke y los demás iban a sufrir, pues lo harán en el próximo capítulo. **¿Qué pasará con Naruto y Hinata? ¿Sufrirán los chicos de verdad? ¿Cómo sufrirán? ¿Las chicas serán las causantes de ese sufrimiento? No se desconecten, porque sufrirán JAJAJA.**


	4. El Plan

**El plan (capitulo 4)**

Hola, estoy de nuevo aquí interrumpiendo sus vidas, pero no pude resistirme a dejarles otro capi. Le doy nuevamente las gracias a** Masashi-san **por prestarme de nuevo a sus personajes. Bueno ahí les va. Espero y lo disfruten.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela…

Sakura llegó justo a tiempo a su clase de ciencias biológicas, y antes de sentarse en su pupitre, vió una carta, pero con forma de un rompecabezas. Abrió la carta y esta decía:

-_Hola, pensarás que soy un tonto haciéndote una broma, pero la verdad no, quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, que… ¡me gustas! Pero no tuve el valor para decírtelo porque no soy muy expresivo, pero eso no importa, solo sé que me atraes. Si quieres saber quién soy, busca los otros pedazos. Por siempre tuyo… tu admirador secreto._

-¿Qué clase de tarado me escribiría una carta?-dice Sakura con un tono de desagrado pero a la vez alegre.

En esos momentos, pasó Sasuke por el pasillo, se le queda viendo a Sakura con prepotencia y con una sonrisa, le guiñe un ojo. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y… un momento… ¿Sasuke le dio una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo? Al pensar Sakura en esto, Sasuke se despide de ella como si fueran amigos.

Sakura se dice:

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-¿Qué se habrá fumado? Un minuto… si Sasuke me sonrió…entonces…el

-¡Es mi admirador secreto!- dijo Sakura al sentir como su corazón latía con gran intensidad.

Y la ola de las "cartitas de amor", al parecer no solo Sakura había recibido tal declaración, sino que también Ino, Temari y Tenten las habían recibido. Se juntaron en la cafetería y comenzaron a hablar de las cartas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también? –dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Así parece-dijo Tenten con un suspiro

-¿Saben? Creo que nos quieren hacer una broma, de nuevo.-dijo Temari con voz seria.

-Y, una cosa, ¿A ustedes les dijo o dijeron que unieran sus cartas?-dijo Ino preguntando.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si.-dijo Sakura con tono de sospecha.

-Pues, hay que unirlas, para saber quien o quienes traen la supuesta "hormona" alborotada por nosotras.-dijo Temari aún seria.

Y al unir las cartas, vieron un mensaje, el cual decía:

-_De verdad, las amamos, por favor, no piensen que nos estamos burlando de ustedes. Nuestros corazones, son suyos. Siempre suyos: Sasuke, Sai, Neji y Shikamaru._

-¡Mierda!- dijo Sakura explotando de coraje

La inner de Sakura, dice:

_-¡CHA! ¡ESTA VEZ SE PASARON!_

Ino molesta dice:

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¿No nos han humillado lo suficiente?

Tenten y Temari no dijeron nada, pero tenían una expresión en su rostro de _si los vemos, ¡los vamos a asesinar!_

En ese instante, Sakura mas tranquila, dice:

-Pero… ¿Y si de verdad, les gustamos?

Ino confundida, le dice:

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, pues Sasuke pasó varias veces por el pasillo, pensé al principio que no me veía a mí, pero si era a mí a quien veía.

-Pues Sai hacia lo mismo-dice Ino con sorpresa.

-Al parecer, a todas nos pasó lo mismo.

Las chicas comenzaron a dudar, pasaron muchas ideas para tratar de explicar si era una broma de muy mal gusto o…tal vez…cabía la posibilidad de que…en verdad…les gustaban.

Y sin saber cómo, los chicos estaban parados enfrente de ellas y como ellas y ellos habían salido más temprano, no había nadie que escuchara sus conversaciones.

Todos se quedaron observándose, sin decir nada, hasta que Sasuke rompiendo el silencio, dice:

-Las invitamos el sábado al cine. Ustedes dicen-dijo Sasuke con voz fría.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no es una de sus bromitas?-dijo Temari con voz retadora.

-No es una bromita, lo decimos en serio-dijo Neji con su pose de _soy un ser superior._

-Está bien, ¿A qué hora nos vemos?-dijo Tenten sin dejar de apoyar su rostro en su mano.

-¿Les parece bien, a las 4pm?- dijo Sai sin hacer ninguna expresión.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos.

Y antes de irse, los chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa, fingida claro, pero sonrisa después de todo.

Las chicas se emocionaron, pero tenían que desquitarse de aquella broma que les hicieron y la que hizo llorar a Hinata.

Haciendo una pausa, se preguntarán, ¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata? Bueno, Hinata todavía está en clases y toda la semana va a estar ocupada, ustedes saben, trabajos, exámenes, tareas, etc. (o sea que en este capítulo no salen ni ella, ni Naruto) y Naruto está en la misma situación que Hinata, además está castigado porque llegó tarde a su casa por estar platicando con… bueno…ya saben. Así que para no aburrirlos, sigamos con las historia.

Ya fuera de clases, en casa de Ino…

No sabían qué hacer para desquitarse, llamaron a Akane, y como caída del cielo, llegó Akane y le platicaron la situación. Akane les dijo:

-Les ayudare solo porque son mis amigas. Primero, deben conocer las debilidades de los chicos.

-¿Tú sabes cuáles son?-dijo Ino curiosa.

Akane con una sonrisa maléfica les dice:

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo creen que por eso, no me levantan ni la voz?

-Bien, pongan atención:

-Sakura, escucha: Sasuke odia los dulces y más el chocolate, así que no le gusta que coman dulces y menos si son chocolates, así que si te pregunta… ¿Qué te compro? Tú le dices:- unas barras de chocolate, es que me encantan. No tendrá más remedio que aceptar comprártelos.

-¿Y por qué odia los chocolates?

Akane riéndose, le dice:

-Es que en una fiesta de navidad, Sasuke por accidente, se comió un bombón de chocolate y empezó a andar de cachondo e hizo un table dance en media sala y lo grabé todo. Y a veces cuando me quiere fastidiar, lo amenazo con publicar su video en youtube.

-Bueno sigue Sai, Ino escucha atentamente: Sai le tiene miedo a los hámsters, no puede verlos ni en pintura porque empieza a gritar como una niñita llorona, así que te puedes llevar a tu hámster, pero a escondidas.

Ino rió divertida.

-Tenten, sigue Neji: Neji es de esos chicos que no demuestran ni una "falta de educación", es decir, es "decente", así que el odia que mastiques con la boca abierta, hagas ruidos extraños y que hables con la boca abierta. Pero lo que más odia, es que eructes de manera ruidosa y sin taparte la boca, lo harás correr como niña.

- Y por último, Shikamaru, bien Temari, esto te va agradar: el odia cantar canciones como las de panda (la autora no tiene ningún problema con esta banda), es mas odia cantar, es por eso que esto te queda perfecto y lo puedes torturar, como tienes una bonita voz, el no va a poder resistirse.

Temari frunciendo el ceño, le dice:

-¿Es broma, verdad? ¿Cantar yo? ¡Ni loca!

-Si, lo sé, pero, ¿No te quieres desquitar?

Temari, saliéndole una venita en la frente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, les compré algo que hará que los chavos, babeen hasta inundar el cine- dice Akane con una sonrisa.

Y de unas bolsas, sacó cuatro vestidos muy bonitos, de tirantes y llegaban a la altura de la rodilla. Además de unos zapatos de tacón negros para las cuatro. Las chicas al verlos dicen al mismo tiempo:

-¿Nos vamos a poner eso? ¡Ni hablar!

Akane les dice:

-No se preocupen, solo será por ese día y no tendrán que usarlos jamás ¿De acuerdo?

Ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza, una por una fueron al baño para probárselos vestidos. Primero salió Sakura. Ella traía un vestido color rosa que combinaba perfecto con su cabello. Después, Ino traía un vestido color morado que resaltaba a sus ojos azules. Luego, Tenten entró a la habitación con un vestido color café que iba perfecto tanto con su cabello, como con sus ojos. Y finalmente, Temari llegó al cuarto con un vestido color negro, le quedaba muy bien.

Akane hizo una sonrisa de triunfo y les dice:

-¿Lo ven? ¡Se ven magníficas!

-Ahora, aprendan a caminar con tacones, los compre con tacón bajo. Así que no hay riesgo de que se lastimen.

Y comenzó la "pasarela" Akane les decía cómo debían moverse. Hacían esto todos los días, claro, sin descuidar sus deberes escolares.

Y el sábado…

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?- dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-Deben de estarse arreglando-dijo Sai sin moverse

-¡Pues se van a tardar toda la vida!- dijo Neji en tono de burla.

-¡Que problemático eres, Neji!-dijo Shikamaru tratando de no reírse.

Y en ese momento, aparecen las chicas y se quedan quietas como para que les tomen una foto. Pero comenzaron a caminar como en una pasarela y en cámara lenta, fueron hasta donde estaban los chicos. Estos ni podían articular palabras al ver si era verdad que eran las mismas chicas a las que molestaban.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dice Sakura para sacarlos de su trance.

Los chicos al mismo tiempo, les dicen:

-¡Se ven hermosas!

Las chicas de igual forma les dicen:

-¡Que amables!

Ya dentro del cine…

-¿Qué te compro?- dijo Sasuke con un leve sonrojo.

-Unos chocolates, es que ¡Me fascinan!

Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, le dice:

-¿En serio? ¿Te gustan?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke resignado, con un suspiro le dice:

-Está bien.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer, Ino?- dice Sai con una leve sonrisa.

-mmmm, unas palomitas, si no es molestia.

-Mira hay muchos contenedores de palomitas con forma de animal, ¿En cuál las quieres?

Ino vio todos los modelos y al ver uno con forma de hámster, sonrió maléficamente.

-¡Ese! El de forma adorable de hámster.

Sai comenzó a ponerse nervioso y le dice:

-¿En…serio…quieres…ese?

Ino asintiendo con la cabeza le dice:

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

Sai niega con la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Tenten ¿Qué te gustaría comprar?-dijo Neji con su pose de siempre.

-umh, bueno, me gustarían un refresco y unas palomitas.

-D e acuerdo

Y Tenten tomó un puño de palomitas, y hablándole a Neji, le dice:

-esf...fan fuin fye más las fa loimitas- le dice a Neji y a este le aparece un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-¡Perdón! Es que no puedo evitar hablar con la boca llena, ¿Te molesta?

Neji entre dientes, le dice:

-No, ¿Cómo crees?

Mientras Shikamaru, le dice:

-¿Quieres algo?

Y Temari estaba cantando una canción de Panda (repito, la autora no tiene problemas con este grupo). Shikamaru comenzó a inquietarse y le dice:

-Veo que gusta cantar ¿Cierto? Además tienes buena voz

-Gracias, pero si te molesta, tu solo dilo y ya.- dijo Temari con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien- dijo Shikamaru

Y en ese instante, entraron a la sala para ver una película de terror y comenzaron a verla. Los chicos veían como las chicas hacían lo que más odian. Los chicos se quedan pensando:

-_No sé que da más miedo, si la peli o estas con sus cosas extrañas._

Sakura les hace una señal a las chicas, levantando los brazos y alzando levemente el pulgar, era la hora de actuar.

-Sasuke- kun ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate? –dijo Sakura en tono amable.

-No gracias, no me gusta el chocolate-dice Sasuke con tono de voz frío

-Ándale un pedacito, ¿Si?-dice Sakura con insistencia

-¡Dije que no!- dice Sasuke molesto

Sakura grita:

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te dije que no te comieras el chocolate!¡Mírate!

-¿Y quieres que lo hagamos aquí? ¡No lo creo!

La gente volteó hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke estaba rojo no solo de coraje, sino también de vergüenza.

-Sai, quiero mostrarte algo –dice Ino con una sonrisa de par en par

-¿Y qué es? –dijo Sai con curiosidad

-Mira. Y saco un hámster de su bolso, Sai al ver al peludo animal, sale corriendo y gritando como una niña.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sai?- dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, quizá se asustó con la peli y… espera. ¡Viene uno grande!

-¡BURP!

Y suelta el eructo, haciendo que se escuche por toda la sala. Neji asombrado y avergonzado, dice:

-¡No lo tolero más!

Y corre al igual que Sai

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué corren?-dijo Shikamaru intranquilo.

-No-lo-se-dice cantando Temari.

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrió y le dice:

-¡Esto sí es problemático!- y sigue el ejemplo de los que corrieron.

-¡Estás demente!-dijo Sasuke enojado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir estupideces?

Y pues… ya saben…el también.

Y los cuatro corrieron como si un tren los persiguiera. Las chicas, al unísono, les dicen:

-¡Fue divertido! ¡Llámenos!

Y cuando no se vieron los chicos, las chicas festejaron al saber que lo que más odian ellos, es la humillación. Las chicas se fueron a un café y brindaron por habérselas regresado.

Espero y les haya gustado, sé que me quedo largo, pero tenía que ponerlo en este capi, porque si no se me olvida, ¡AH! Y las debilidades, bueno, algunas me las inventé. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Bye


	5. La Revancha

**La Revancha (capitulo 5)**

Hello, he regresado, espero que les haya causado risa el capi anterior. Como ustedes saben, las chicas salieron triunfantes, pero ahora los chicos tomarán venganza de aquella humillación, ¿lo lograrán? Si quieren saber, no se despeguen. Jajaja. Además, agradezco de nueva cuenta a **Masashi-san **por prestármelos de nuevo.

En casa de Neji…

Los chicos entran corriendo a la casa de Neji, estaban rojos de vergüenza y de coraje. Sasuke les dice con tono de voz agitada y de enojo:

-¿co…cómo fue po…posible que nos…dejáramos humillar así?

-Si lo sé, pero lo raro fue que supieran cómo y dónde atacar nuestro orgullo- dijo Neji con un tono de duda.

-No es como si supieran, ¡es que saben cómo atacarnos!- dijo Shikamaru afirmando.

-¿Pero cómo lo saben?-dijo Sai todavía asustado

Los chicos estuvieron analizando la situación (y yo que pensé que no sabían pensar en nada más que en sus poses de niño fresa jeje). Hasta que les llegó a la mente una persona y dicen al mismo tiempo:

-¡Akane!

Y en ese instante, suena el celular de Sasuke. Y se ve que es un mensaje de Akane diciendo:

-_Jajaja, para que aprendan, a ver si así se les baja la popularidad, jajaja. _

Sasuke por su enojo, tiró el celular al suelo, dejando confundidos a los chicos, Neji le pregunta:

-Era Akane, ¿verdad?

Sasuke un poco más tranquilo, dice:

-Si, la muy bruja se dignó a enviarme un mensaje riéndose de nosotros.

-¡Pero esto no se va quedar así!

-Ellas nos atacaron con lo que más odiamos, ¡hay que devolvérselas de la misma manera!- dice Neji un poco exaltado.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-dijo Sai ya tranquilizado.

-¡Que problema! No se la compliquen, le "pedimos" información de que les gusta y que no les gusta- dijo Shikamaru

-Buena idea- dice Sai

Mientras, en casa de Tenten…

-¡Estuvo genial! No pude aguantar las ganas de carcajearme- dijo Sakura alegre

-¡Les dimos duro!-dijo Ino riéndose

-Pero, recuerden que no debemos bajar la guardia-dijo Tenten pensativa

-Estas en lo cierto, además, he escuchado que esos chicos son de los que cobran venganza, sin importar si eres hombre o mujer- dijo Temari algo seria

-¿Y qué hacemos?-dijo Sakura

-Esperaremos a que hagan su primer movimiento-dice Temari

Los chicos se dirigen a la casa de Sasuke para hablar con Akane.

En el cuarto de Akane…

-¿Qué crees? ¡Los chicos fueron humillados en el cine! –dice Akane riéndose

-¿En serio? ¡Me hubiera gustado ver la escenita!-dijo Itachi sonriente

-pero no tardan en venir los chicos para pedirme que les "ayude"-dijo Akane observando la ventana

-¿Les vas a ayudar?-dijo Itachi sorprendido

-Si, pero para que se lleven un buen golpe- dice Akane con una sonrisa burlona

Itachi captó el mensaje e hizo una sonrisa. Salió de la habitación, dejando a Akane con su sonrisita.

Los chicos llegaron y rápidamente fueron a la habitación de Akane y al entrar les dice:

-Se a que vienen, y les voy a ayudar. Así que presten atención:

-Sasuke, por ningún motivo debes de decirle a Sakura "hombretona", si lo haces, la harás llorar sin que nada ni nadie la pueda calmar, duró una semana así y ni recuerdo como sucedió. No la vas a hacer llorar, ¿verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke con una sonrisa maléfica, le dice:

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees?

Akane solo arqueó la ceja.

-Bueno, sigues tu Sai: nunca pero nunca, debes de decirle a Ino "cerda", al igual que Sakura, ella también llora, solo que ella "patea" para desahogarse. Sai solo dio una sonrisa de lado.

-Neji, escucha atentamente, a Tenten no le gusta que le digan "chonguitos", ella se pone igual que las otras dos, pero ella cierra los puños y patea.

-Neji hizo una sonrisa de "soy superior y te lo voy a demostrar".

-Y por último Shikamaru, aquí si debes ni siquiera recordar lo que no le gusta a Temari, nunca le digas "oxigenada" porque hace lo mismo que las otras chicas. Shikamaru solo se dignó a decir:

-¡Vaya problema!

Y los chicos salieron despidiéndose. Akane pensando, dice:

-¡_Cayeron redonditos!, en vez de que lloren, se van a enojar y van a recibir el golpe de su vida. Jajaja._

Mientras, en casa de Hinata… (Por fin jeje)

-¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?-dijo Hinata pensativa

Y antes de llamar a sus amigas, el teléfono suena.

Ring, ring (lo sé, soy mala para los efectos)

-¿Bueno?

-¡Hola! ¿Hinata? ¡Soy yo, Naruto!

Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero para que Naruto no se diera cuenta, tomó aire y dice:

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, mmmm, ¿te puedo decir algo?-dice Naruto algo dudoso

Hinata volvió a sentirse nerviosa, tomó de nuevo aire y le dice:

-¿Y…que será?

-Te gustaría… ¿salir conmigo?-dice Naruto de golpe

Hinata sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero tratando de no hacerlo, toma una gran bocanada de aire, le dice:

-S…Si

-¡Bien!, ¿Te parece bien mañana a las 3pm? ¿En el parque de diversiones?-dijo Naruto alegre

-De acuerdo-dijo Hinata sin creer que esto le estaba pasando.

Se despidieron, y al colgar el teléfono Hinata, cae desmayada.

Mientras, en casa de Tenten…

-¿Hola?

-¿Eres tu Tenten? Soy Neji

-Ah, ¡Hola Neji!-dijo Tenten con alegría falsa

-Les llamamos para decirles lo mucho que lamentamos haber actuado así, y nos gustaría recompensarlas- dijo Neji de manera hipócrita

-mmmm, espera, tengo que hacer algo-dijo Tenten colocando el teléfono por un lado

-Chicas, son los tetos, dicen que nos quieren "recompensar" por lo que sucedió en el cine.

-¿Qué les dijo?

Se quedan pensando.

En casa de Neji…

-Las nerds están pensando en nuestra "recompensa"- dijo Neji susurrando

-¿Aceptarán?

Y otra vez en casa de Tenten…

-Yo digo que hay que decirles que sí, me gustaría ver llorar de nuevo a Sai-dijo Ino riéndose

-Pues digo que también- dice Sakura sonriente

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_¡Cha! ¡Quiero ver sufrir a Sasuke!_

-Al parecer, no son tan tetos como pensaba, es más, pensaron en su revancha. Y digo que les hagamos creer en que lo van a lograr-dijo Temari con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Es unánime, les diremos que si- dijo Tenten

-¿Neji?

-Y… ¿Qué dicen?-dijo Neji

-De acuerdo-dijo Tenten

Los chicos comenzaron a festejar, Neji les dijo que guardaran silencio para decirles donde y cuando se verían:

-Nos vemos a las 3pm en la entrada del parque de diversiones-dijo Neji

-Si, nos vemos-dijo Tenten para después colgar el teléfono.

Y las chicas estaban preparadas para lo que tramaban los chicos, o eso pensaban ellas.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Sugerencias, opiniones, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. Son bienvenidos y no se muevan porque en el siguiente capítulo, le toca ahora a los chicos, tomar venganza. Jajaja


	6. Los Chicos, ¿se enamoran?

**Los Chicos, ¿se enamoran? (capitulo 6)**

Hola, he vuelto, perdón por la tardanza, es que no estaba inspirada y pues me quedé mirando el teclado, pero no pasaba nada por mi mente y…bla, bla, bla. Para no aburrirlos con mis tontas excusas, ahí les va otro capi. Doy gracias a **Masashi-san** por prestarme de nuevo a sus personajes. Y a todos los que han leído este fic, se los del capi.

Ya en domingo en casa de Sakura…

-mmm, Ino, ¿Cuál me queda mejor? ¿El rosa o el verde?-dijo Sakura indecisa

-Bueno, pues como ya te pusiste un vestido rosa, mejor el verde-dice Ino ayudándole

-Y, ¿Cuál me pongo yo?-dice Ino quien es ahora la indecisa

-Déjame ver, mmm, pues mira, aquí tengo un vestido azul y a ti se te vería mejor-dijo Sakura dándole el vestido.

-¡Ah!-gritó Sakura

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-dijo Ino asustada

-¿Por qué nos preocupamos tanto por vernos bien?-dijo Sakura sorprendida de su actitud

-¡Si serás frentona! Es porque…mmm, tienes razón, ¿Por qué nos preocupamos por eso?

-¿Sera que nos enamoramos de los chicos?-dijo Sakura pensativa

-mmm, ¡no!-dijeron al mismo tiempo con tono de burla

Y continuaron arreglándose.

En casa de Temari…

-Tenten, ¿Podrías pasarme el fijador?-dijo Temari agarrándose sus coletas con ligas para cabello

-Aquí tienes, oye ¿Puedes pasarme el perfume?-dijo Tenten arreglándose el vestido

-Un minuto, ¿Por qué nos estamos arreglando de este modo?-dijo Temari levantando una ceja

-Buena pregunta, no sé, ¿crees que sea porque…nos gusten de verdad los chicos?-dijo Tenten deductivamente

-¡Ni dios quiera!-dijo Temari con una venita en la frente

-Espero que esto solo sea para dejarlos como la otra vez-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa de medio lado

En casa de Sai…

-¿Cuál camisa me pongo? Un momento, ¿Por qué me preocupo por esas cosas?-dijo Sasuke irritado

-¿Será porque nos están gustando esas chicas?-dijo Sai pensativo

-¡Ja! Que buen chiste, ¿Gustarme a mí la hombretona? ¡Por favor!-bufó Sasuke

-Tienes razón, ¿Quién se fijaría en una rubia gorda?-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

Y siguieron cambiándose e insultando a las chicas

En casa de Shikamaru…

-Neji, pásame ese suéter, por favor-dijo Shikamaru mientras se arreglaba la camisa

-Toma, y pásame ese chaleco-dijo Neji abotonándose la camisa

-Nos estamos arreglando como si fuéramos a ir a una fiesta, ¿no crees? –dijo Shikamaru sacando un suspiro

-Si, pero solo es para desquitarnos de esas nerds, además, ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica que se peina como niña de kínder?-dijo Neji riéndose

-¡Vaya problema! Es cierto y… ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica que no sabes si es rubia natural u oxigenada?-dijo Shikamaru cruzado de brazos.

Y continuaron con sus asuntos. (Ahora si se pasaron pero ¡van a sufrir chicos! ¡Van a sufrir! Jajaja).

Mientras, en la entrada del parque…

- _Me pregunto porque se tarda tanto_-dijo Hinata moviendo sus dedos en círculos

-¡Hinata!-gritó Naruto

Hinata se puso roja al ver a Naruto, pues no era para menos, traía unos jeans color azul marino, una chamarra naranja y una playera sin mangas ajustada a su figura, marcando muy bien sus pectorales (como que quitaré a Hinata para ser yo la protagonista jeje) (mmm, mejor olviden lo que acabo de decir).

-Hola, ¿lista para entrar?-dijo Naruto sonriendo como siempre

-S…si-dijo Hinata algo nerviosa

-¿me permites?-dijo Naruto ofreciendo su brazo a Hinata

Hinata algo más tranquila, le dice:

-Claro

Y entraron al parque (¡qué envidia! Jeje). Se subieron a todos los juegos que podían ver: el martillo, los carritos chocones, la rueda de la fortuna y otros más. Estaban de lo más divertidos

En el otro lado del parque…

Los chicos y las chicas llegaron. Se separaron en parejas, Sasuke con Sakura, Sai con Ino, Neji con Tenten y Shikamaru con Temari, yéndose a distintas partes del parque.

Sasuke y Sakura pasaban por los puestos de dulces, a Sakura le brillaban los ojos al ver tanto rico dulce, mientras Sasuke solo observaba como Sakura se obsesionaba al ver los dulces, pero al parecer le gustaba ver a Sakura obsesionarse por los dulces. No sabía porque, pero comenzó a sonrojarse y piensa para sí:

-_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me hace sentir…feliz?_

Sakura lo saca de sus pensamientos diciendo:

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

-Ah, sí, estoy bien-dijo Sasuke volteando su cabeza para otro lado

Al pasar por uno de los puestos de dulces una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color miel les dice:

-¿Quieren un dulce de coco?

A lo cual, Sasuke y Sakura contestan al mismo tiempo:

-No gracias, me da alergia

Y se sorprendieron de que al mismo tiempo, habían hablado.

-Pensé que te gustaban todos los dulces-dijo Sasuke sorprendido

-Casi todos, excepto, como escuchaste, los dulces de coco me producen urticaria-dijo Sakura

-¡eso mismo me da a mí!- dijo Sasuke algo ¿alegre?

-¡Vaya! ¡Si es sorprendente!-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Mientras, con Sai e Ino…

Pasaban por puestos de pinturas en marcos, artesanías y cosas de esas. Ino estaba emocionada al ver tantas pinturas como de Picasso, Da Vinci, Van Gogh, etc. Sai al ver a Ino así de contenta, le dice:

-¿Quieres que te dibuje algo?

-¿Tú dibujas?- dice Ino sorprendida

-Si, espera aquí, pediré prestado algún lienzo y algunas pinturas-dijo Sai mientras iba por estos

Comenzó a dibujar, Ino curiosa le dice:

-¿Qué dibujas? ¿Puedo ver?

-No, no puedes, es una sorpresa-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

Y siguió dibujando, hasta que…

-Ahora, ya puedes ver-dijo Sai

Ino volteó y vio que era un autorretrato de ella, sorprendida, le dice:

-¡Esta hermoso!

-Te lo regalo-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-dijo Ino muy alegre

Mientras, Neji y Tenten…

Pasaban por los puestos de tiro al blanco, a Tenten le gustaba ver como las figuras que ponían para dispararles, caían con los disparos. Y para la sorpresa de Neji, Tenten paró en uno de los puestos, observando fijamente los premios. Neji le dice:

-Hay que jugar una o dos veces, ¿Aceptas?

Tenten sorprendida, le dice:

-¿En serio te gusta jugar tiro al blanco?

Neji sonriendo, dice:

-Si, desde niño me gustaba jugar, pero no le he jugado desde hace mucho. Por eso te pregunto

Tenten alegremente le dice:

-Muy bien, juguemos

Y comenzaron a jugar, Tenten al primer disparo, derribó uno de los blancos. Neji asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa y seguían jugando.

Y mientras, Shikamaru y Temari…

Ellos pasaron por donde había una competencia de damas chinas. Temari observaba con tanto detenimiento los movimientos de cada uno de los participantes y Shikamaru al notar esto, se sorprende y se dice a sí mismo:

-_¿Está analizando cada uno de los movimientos de los participantes?_

_-¡Vaya problema! Para ellos, si Temari jugara, ganaría esta competencia._

Shikamaru salió de sus pensamientos y le dice a Temari:

-Oye, ¿Quieres entrar?

Temari sorprendida, le dice:

-¿Tu también entrarás?

Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza, le dice:

-Si, tú quieres, claro. Aunque sea algo problemático.

Los sonrieron de medio y entraron a la competencia.

Y finalmente, Naruto y Hinata…

Se encontraban paseando por el parque, subirían al último juego antes de irse: el túnel del amor (quien lo diría. Jaja). Subieron al juego y estuvieron platicando, hasta que Naruto le dice:

-Hinata, quiero hacerte una proposición

Hinata al escucharlo, sentía como toda la sangre se iba a la cara, haciendo que se pusiera roja como jitomate, suerte que estaba oscuro así Naruto no vería su sonrojo. Hinata tragó saliva, y le dice:

-Di…dime

Naruto algo nervioso le dice:

-Hinata, tú…te…gustaría…

Mientras, las demás parejitas…

(Que mala soy, le corté a lo que quería decir Naruto)

Era insólito, más bien imposible, las cuatro parejas se llevaban muy bien (ya saben cuáles) sin saber cómo sucedió, los chicos se enamoraron de ellas y ellas se enamoraron mas. (Es que llegó el del pañal, ya saben uno que parece bebé, saco su arco y flechas, bla, bla, bla y todo está hecho).

Y regresando al túnel del amor…

-Hinata…quieres…ser…mí…

Y en eso salen del túnel, y por obvias razones, Naruto se quedó callado. Hinata volvió a su color natural de piel y sintió algo de enojo porque Naruto no pudo terminar la oración.

Mientras, los otros salieron muy contentos, al parecer a los chicos ya no les importaba hacerlas quedar mal, es más, hasta se olvidaron de la apuesta por esos momentos. Las chicas de igual forma no les interesaba hacerlos pagar. Todos se fueron a sus casas felices. Excepto Naruto y Hinata. Pero en ese momento, al salir del parque, Naruto, le dice:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata se quedó helada, no sabía que responder, ella volvió a tragar saliva y más segura, le dice:

-¡Sí!

Y abraza a Naruto, este se acerca a sus labios peligrosamente, Hinata se pone cada vez más roja, pero sin nerviosismo lo separa de ella y le dice:

-Lo siento, pero en la primera cita, no

(¿De dónde saqué a esta Hinata? ¡Apocalipsis! Jeje)

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dice:

-Parece que después de todo, estas cambiando

Hinata le sonrió de una manera tierna y agarrados de la mano, se fueron para ir a sus casas.

Continuará…

Espero y les haya gustado, se preguntarán: **¿Qué rayos te fumaste?** La verdad, nada pero parece que si jejeje. Ya sé que esperaban que los chicos sufrieran, pero eso será después, si sufrirán no se preocupen pero este sufrimiento, será por culpa de "alguien" **¿Quién será este "alguien"?**

**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capi. Bye**


	7. La Innombrable

**La Innombrable (capitulo 7)**

Hola, perdonen el retraso, es que me atacaron los mapaches cuando iba a la tienda y… está bien, no me atacó ningún mapache, lo que pasa es que se me fue la inspiración y estuve bloqueada. Bueno para disculparme, les traigo un nuevo capi. Le agradezco a **Masashi-san **que me soltara de nuevo a sus personajes, ah y Masashi-san perdón por dejarlo esperando para ir por sus personajes. Además mil disculpas a todos los lectores que estuvieron esperando el capi. Bueno ahí les va.

Lunes por la mañana y en la escuela…

Todo parecía estar tranquilo en los pasillos, de la escuela. Hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar susurros, lo que significa "chisme de la semana", y adivinen de que o más bien de quien estaban hablando…obvio, de que los chicos populares estaban saliendo con las cerebritos. No dejaban de hablar de esa situación.

Pero lo que no les pasó por la cabeza al hablar de este chisme, es que "esa" persona escuchó toda la conversación, y esta persona dice:

-¡Vaya! Al parecer, voy a tener con que divertirme.

Y reía maliciosamente, hasta que una chica de cabello largo de color negro, le dice:

-Karin escucha, lo que se dice es verdad. Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Karin con sonrisa burlona, le dice:

-Tal parece que las cerebritos no saben que se metieron en mi territorio, así que… ¡Les haré pagar!

-Kin, sigue escuchando a ver que más consigues

Kin burlándose, le dice:

-De acuerdo

Y Karin se dirigió a la cafetería, para "comprobar" si era cierto ese rumor. Ella es una persona inmoral, cruel, resbalosa, víbora arpía, arrastrada, sin respeto a nada y una…bueno eso mejor lo censuramos (se nota que la escritora no odia a Karin jeje)

Mientras, en la cafetería…

Los chicos estaban sentados al lado de las chicas, solo se escuchaban murmullos, aprobaciones, rechazos, en fin de todo.

Akane llegó a saludarlos y vio que los chicos se veían muy enamorados y ella dijo para sí:

-_Por fin estos lelos se han enamorado y ojalá olviden la tonta apuesta, no es que me este arrepintiendo, pero es mejor que las chicas no lo sepan._

Hinata al ver a Akane le dice:

-Hola, siéntate tenemos que hablar

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Akane sonriendo

Comenzaron a platicar de lo que hicieron en el parque de diversiones, estaban todos muy felices hasta que…

-Lamento interrumpir su nauseabunda plática, pero quería felicitar a las parejas más amorfas de la tierra-dijo Karin en todo de burla.

Todos la vieron con ojos de "desaparece o te vamos a estrangular". Naruto enojado, le dice:

-Oye innombrable, vete a lanzar tu veneno a otra parte

Karin solo frunció el ceño. Sasuke con una de sus típicas miradas frías, le dice:

-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Ahueca el ala!

-¿Qué no tienes vida social?-dijo Neji con tono de burla

-Ya los escuchaste, vete z-a-n-a-h-o-r-i-a- dijo Akane riéndose

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Karin enojada

-Z-A-N-A-H-O-R-I-A-dijo Akane con más fuerza

Y Karin se le lanzó encima, pero antes de llegar a Akane, esta le arrojó un vaso de refresco en la cara. Y para acto final, le restriega en la cara un pedazo de pizza. Todos comenzaron a reírse y Karin le dice:

-¡Me las vas a pagar! Junto con la bola de inútiles de tus amigos

-¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo!-dijo Akane en tono de burla

Y Karin sale caminando fuera de la cafetería muy enfada. Luego de su salida comenzaron a aplaudir y Akane solo hace reverencia. Naruto con una sonrisa le dice:

-Sí que te la rifaste

-¡La hiciste caer!-dijo Sakura aplaudiendo

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_¡Cha! ¡La bruja cayó de su escoba!_

Y se dejaron de escuchar los aplausos, porque había sonado la campana de que era hora de entrar a clases. Akane en eso le dice a los chicos:

-Después de clases, vamos a hablar de ese asunto.

Las chicas solo miraron con confusión, pero pensaron que solo se trataba de los regaños de inicio de semana que les daba a los chicos.

Ya después de clases…

-Chicos, díganme, ¿quieren seguir con esto?-preguntó Akane con seriedad

-La verdad, al principio queríamos ganar la apuesta por el viaje, pero ahora nos importa un comino-dijo Sasuke con tono de voz seria

-Creo que es mejor deshacer la apuesta, así que, las chicas no sufrirán-dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa

-Tienes razón, aunque cuesta admitirlo, nos hemos enamorado-dijo Neji con un leve sonrojo

-Si ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que nosotros nos enamoraríamos de unas cerebritos?-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-Es problemático, pero es verdad-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo

-Bueno, al parecer todos están de acuerdo, así que… ¡La apuesta se cancela!-dijo Akane feliz

Los chicos estaban contentos por su decisión, pero no sabían que en ese momento, los estaba escuchando Karin y esta se dijo con una sonrisa maléfica:

-_Al parecer, encontré su talón de Aquiles. Vamos a ver si eso que dicen sentir por las nerds es verdad._

Y esta fue alejándose sigilosamente del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. (Maldita bruja, si pudiera, ¡te estrangularía!... esperen, si puedo, pero sería demasiado fácil, mejor la haré sufrir).

Mientras, en casa de Hinata…

-Digan chicas, ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene cita hoy?-preguntó Ino con curiosidad

-Si-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Creo que estaremos en lugares diferentes-dijo Sakura

-Si, pero mejor nos llevamos gas pimienta en caso de que intenten propasarse-rió divertida Temari

Todas comenzaron a reírse, pero al parecer Hinata era la única que no se había reído, estaba pensando en la amenaza de Karin.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-dijo Tenten algo seria

-Es…que…me preocupa… esa amenaza-dijo Hinata nerviosa

-¡Vamos! No hay que dejar que esa víbora nos arruine el día-dijo Ino algo fastidiada

-Si lo sé pero…ella es de esas personas… que se vengan-dijo Hinata moviendo nerviosamente las manos

-Pues si es así, ¡No se lo vamos a permitir!-dijo Tenten cerrando el puño

-Oigan, ¡Cálmense! No dejemos que esa legumbre sepa que nos tiene nerviosas o enojadas, no le daremos el gusto-dijo Temari con seriedad

Hinata se sintió aliviada al ver como las chicas no estaban dispuestas a perder ante ese alacrán ponzoñoso. Y con mucha seguridad les dice:

-Tienen razón, ¡No dejaré que me arruine la vida!

Las chicas se alegraron al ver como Hinata esta vez, no se daría por vencida.

Mientras en casa de Naruto…

Los chicos platicaban de las citas con sus respectivas parejas, en eso se escuchó el teléfono

_Ring, ring_

-¿Hola?-dijo Naruto

Y al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba una carcajada

-¿Quién rayos eres?-dijo Naruto con enfado

Al escuchar los chicos a Naruto enojado, se acercaron a él y le preguntaron quien era, cuando de repente se escuchó la voz burlona que le dice:

-Mejor pon el altavoz, para que escuchen lo que tengo que decirles

Al escuchar esa voz, Naruto le grita:

-¿Cómo tuviste mi número, pelos de legumbre?

Los chicos ya sabían quién era: Karin. Los chicos estaban desconcertados y a la vez muy enojados. Cuando Karin los saca de su trance diciendo:

-Se lo de su apuesta

Y rió a más no poder. Los chicos quedaron en shock. Naruto ya al borde de su paciencia, le dice:

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? ¿Qué quieres?

Karin sonriendo de manera burlona, le dice:

-Quiero…que…ustedes…hagan…sufrir…a las…cerebritos

Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar esa petición. Karin riéndose les dice:

-Si no hacen lo que les digo, les diré de su pequeña apuesta. Ah y no se preocupen, para que ellas me crean, grabé toda la conversación.

Los chicos no tuvieron opción más que de ceder a todos los caprichos de Karin.

Continuara…

Espero y les guste este capítulo. Tratare de actualizar más pronto.

**¿Cómo saldrán de esta los chicos? ¿Las chicas sabrán de la apuesta? ¿Algún día podrán estar juntos sin sufrir? ¿Por qué la autora tiene ganas de estrangular a Karin y mandarla a China?**

**No se despeguen de su computadora. Lo sabrán pronto. Bye **


	8. Chantaje

**Chantaje (capitulo 8)**

Hello, he regresado, estoy tratando de que mi mente piense en algo productivo pero pues no da sus neuronas a torcer jeje. Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y han dejado reviews. **Masashi-san **de nuevo, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Los dejo con el siguiente capi.

Los chicos no lo pudieron evitar, estaban a merced de la bruja pelo de legumbre. Esta con su sonrisa malévola, les dice:

-Veo que de verdad quieren al quinteto craneal para aceptar mis chantajes

Los chicos trataban de no buscarla y cortarla en miles de pedacitos (díganme a mí, yo puedo hacerlo). Pero los chicos no querían mancharse de sangre de alguien que valía la pena. Así que Sasuke más calmado, le dice:

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

Karin con una sonrisa más amplia, les dice:

-Bueno, para que vean que no soy tan mala, solo díganle a esas nerds lo que más odian escuchar que les diga la gente

Todos se quedaron callados, todos se quedaron pensando que cómo podía ver alguien tan malvado y cruel como ella. Neji disgustado por esta petición le grita:

-¿Qué? ¿Estás enferma? ¡No pienso decirles eso!

Karin con un tono de voz más serio, les dice:

-De acuerdo, como quieran, tengo otro teléfono con el cual le puedo hablar a esas tontas y reproducirles la cinta

Los chicos rápidamente le dicen:

-¡No!, haremos lo que pides

Karin solo se reía y les colgó. Los chicos estuvieron al borde de la desesperación, cuando Naruto dice enojado:

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Cuando voy a ser feliz, ¡una zorra pelo de zanahoria me lo impide!

Shikamaru sonrió y dice:

-Y, ¿se lo vas a permitir?

-Todavía podemos zafarnos de este problema

Naruto confundido, le pregunta:

-¿Y cómo?

Shikamaru le dice:

-Tengo un plan

Los chicos pusieron atención al plan de Shikamaru. Este les dice:

-Es simple, hay que hacerle creer a Karin que ellas lo saben, pero aquí tenemos que hacer una cosa

-Y esa cosa, ¿Qué es?-dijo Naruto intrigado

-Tenemos…que…mentirles-dijo Shikamaru cruzado de brazos

-¿Todavía más?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Sé que es problemático, pero es la única forma de que nos deje en paz-dijo Shikamaru

-De acuerdo, hay que hablarle a las chicas-dijo Naruto más calmado

En casa de Hinata…

_Ring, ring_

-¿Bueno?- contestó Temari

-¿Temari? Soy yo, Shikamaru, tenemos que hablar con ustedes

Temari alzo la ceja y le dice:

-¿Y qué es tan importante?

Shikamaru dio un suspiro y dice:

-¿Recuerdan lo del cine?

Temari sonrojada, le dice:

-Si, ¿por?

-Bueno es… que Karin estaba ahí y grabó todo lo que sucedió. En pocas palabras, sabe lo de nuestras "fobias" y nos amenazó con decirles a ustedes-mintió Shikamaru

-No te preocupes, le diremos a la legumbre con patas que lo sabemos todo-dijo Temari con seriedad

-Gracias chicas-dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa fingida

-No hay problema, incluso tal vez así nos zafemos de sus garras-dijo Temari bromeando

-¿Nos vemos después?-dijo Shikamaru

-Por supuesto-dijo Temari

Y colgaron el teléfono, los chicos rezaban porque el plan de Shikamaru saliera a la perfección

Ya en las citas…

Cada una de las cinco parejas, iban a distintos lugares (ya era hora, ¿no creen? Jeje). Los chicos se olvidaron completamente de las amenazas de Karin al estar con sus parejas.

En la orilla de la playa se veía a dos personas abrazadas fuertemente. Y una de esas personas dice a la otra:

-Sé que esto es algo…apresurado, pero quiero pedirte algo

-Dime…Sasuke-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-¿Quieres…ser…mí…Novia?- dijo Sasuke sonrojándose

Sakura no lo podía creer, estaba atónita, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, le dice:

-¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Si!-dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Sasuke

En un restaurante, Sai e Ino platicaban de todo, hasta que Sai interrumpió la conversación para decirle algo:

-Ino debo decirte algo. No soy bueno expresándome pero debo decírtelo

Ino sorprendida y sonrojada, le pregunta:

-¿De…decirme que?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Sai soltándolo de golpe

Ino se quedo impactada al escucharlo y lo abrazó

En las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño risco, se encontraban Neji y Tenten contemplando las estrellas. Cuando Neji le dice a Tenten:

-Tenten, puedo… ¿preguntarte algo?-dijo Neji sonrojado

Tenten algo nerviosa le dice:

-¿Y…que…puede…ser?

-¿Qui…quieres ser…mí…novia?-dijo al fin Neji

Tenten no cabía de la emoción, y comenzó a besarlo.

Shikamaru y Temari estaban jugando damas chinas, cuando Shikamaru interrumpió el juego para hablar con Temari:

-Oye Temari, esto es problemático, pero debo decirte que…

En eso, Temari lo interrumpe diciendo:

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Te me quieres declarar?

(Sin duda, Temari es muy deductiva)

-Si, pero tú me responderías que si- dijo Shikamaru

(Oh, al parecer el también es muy deductivo. Jeje)

Y los dos solo se sonrieron y continuaron jugando

Ya cuando las citas acabaron y en casa de Sakura…

Las chicas platicaban de cómo los chicos se les habían declarado y por otra parte, le preguntaron a Hinata:

-Dinos, ¿Naruto se te declaro?-dijo Sakura curiosa

Hinata solo asintió y ella les dice:

-Si, pero desde hace rato que salimos

-¡Que guardadito te lo tenias!-dijo Ino bromeando

En eso suena el teléfono.

_Ring, ring_

-Si, ¿bueno?-contestó Sakura

-Hola, pelo de chicle

Sakura al escuchar esa voz, sabia de quien era: Karin

-¿Qué rayos quieres, legumbre?

-Solo quería decirles algo acerca de sus pretendientes-dijo una Karin burlona

-¿Te refieres a **nuestros novios**?-dijo Sakura triunfante

-¿Cómo que "sus novios"?-dijo Karin sorprendida y molesta

-Escucha bruja lanza veneno, ya sabemos lo de los chicos y… ¡No nos interesan tus amenazas!-dijo Sakura enojada

Karin solo se quedó boquiabierta, no le salían las palabras de la boca. Ella se quedó pensando:

_-¿Cómo fue posible que estas desadaptadas y los bobos, me ganaran?_

-Bien, si no tienes más veneno por lanzar, ¡Piérdete!-dijo Sakura colgando por teléfono

Karin lanzó el teléfono en señal de furia y con estas palabras, dice:

-¡Esto no se queda así! Aun tengo un as bajo la manga

Y comenzó a reírse como desquiciada.

Continuará…

Espero y les haya gustado. Nos vemos. Reviews x fis.


	9. El Baile de Graduación

**El Baile de Graduación (capitulo 9)**

Hola a todos, espero y les guste este capi. De nuevo le agradezco a **Masashi-san **por tenerme paciencia y prestarme a sus personajes. También agradezco a todos los lectores que me han seguido en los capis anteriores. Les dejo el penúltimo capi.

En la cafetería…

Estaba llegando el momento tan ansiado por los casi egresados de la preparatoria: El baile de graduación, este baile era el relajante para los alumnos y el detonante de que en una semana, serian libres, además de terminar el curso, les darían una ceremonia de graduación.

Tanto los chicos como las chicas, estaban felices de poder salir, no había señales de Karin y todo estaba tranquilo. Pero los chicos sabían que Karin tenía un plan B, siempre ataca cuando estas desprevenido.

-¿Vendrán con nosotros al baile de graduación?-dijo Naruto para disipar el silencio

-Yo…si…voy-dijo Hinata algo nerviosa y abrazada de Naruto

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa y le dice:

-¡Genial! ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

Hinata con una sonrisa, le dice:

-¿Te parece bien a las 9?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza

Los chicos le preguntaban a sus novias lo mismo, ellas respondieron que si, en verdad eran muy unidas, si una va, las otras también (es como los tres mosqueteros "todos para uno y uno para todos", esas si son amigas, jeje).

Karin observaba la "asquerosa" escena entre esos tontos, según ella. No podía creer que las nerds siguieran con los tetos, pero algo no cuadra, nadie aguantaría que lo usaran como objeto de apuesta, hasta que Karin reaccionando, se dice:

-_¡Tonta! Esos imbéciles me engañaron, ellas no saben nada_

Y con una sonrisa perversa, se dice:

-_Pero pronto lo van a saber, es más, eso será en el baile de graduación _

Sin nada más que pensar, Karin se retiró para planear su maligno plan.

Ya en casa de Sasuke…

Sasuke invitó a los chicos y a las chicas a su casa, para jugar el jenga (no estoy patrocinando a nadie).

También estuvieron platicando de quienes serían el rey y la reina del baile. En eso llega Akane y les dice a sus amigas:

-Hola chicas, ¿me permiten un rato a sus novios?

Las chicas le dicen:

-Claro

-Pero no los mallugues tanto-dijo Sakura riéndose

Los chicos solo se sonrojaron y fueron a la biblioteca para hablar de ese "asunto". Akane les pregunta:

-¿Ya lo saben?

-No, pero planeamos decirles después de la graduación-dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos

-Mejor les dicen ahora, porque si se enteran de otra fuente, o que nos estén escuchando, no la contamos-dijo Akane con seriedad

En ese instante, Ino les fue a llevar un poco de limonada y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, escuchó que decían:

-Tienes razón, debemos decirles que hicimos una apuesta con ellas, tal vez nos odien, pero deben oírlo de nuestras bocas-dijo Sai con aspecto serio

Ino al escucharlos, no pudo evitar que le salieran las lágrimas, dejó la charola con los vasos de limonada en la cocina y se dirigió corriendo hacia las chicas. Cuando llegó con ellas, les dice llorando:

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Desde un principio estaban jugando con nosotras!

Todas se quedaron impactadas a ver la reacción de Ino. Sakura le pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa, de que hablas?

Ino limpiándose las lagrimas, le contesta:

-Escuché a los chicos hablar con Akane de una apuesta y… ¡nosotras somos parte de esta!

Ino soltó en llanto y Temari golpeando el suelo, dice:

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no se me vino a la mente esa idea? ¡Sabia que tramaban algo! Pero me deje llevar por las emociones

-Todas nos dejamos llevar, dejamos que nos tomaran el pelo-dijo Tenten apretando los puños

-Pero lo peor de esto, es que Akane fue la que planeó esta apuesta-dijo Ino limpiándose las lágrimas

Todas se quedaron atónitas al escuchar que no solo los chicos habían jugado con ellas, sino que también a quien consideraban su mejor amiga. Los chicos y Akane regresaron. Y vieron que las chicas estaban molestas y llorando. Akane preocupada, les pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están así?

-¿Por qué? ¡Ustedes saben el porqué!-dijo Sakura enojada

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarnos? Eso lo esperaríamos de estos imbéciles, pero… ¿De ti?-dijo Tenten tratando de tranquilizarse

-Veo que nos escucharon, estuvimos hablando y le dije a los chicos que les dijeran hoy-dijo Akane en tono tranquilo

-¿Hasta ahora nos lo iban a decir?-dijo Ino ya sin lágrimas

-¿Quieren saber por qué lo hicimos?-dijo Akane sin dejar su tono tranquilo de voz

-No quiero saber por qué tú y estos…dijo Ino siendo interrumpida

-Espera, primero los escuchamos y luego los ejecutamos-dijo Temari seria

-Gracias, ahora les diré todo: Itachi y yo nos cansamos de que estos tarados las estuvieran molestando siempre. Yo no soportaba que ellos las humillaran y ustedes no hicieran nada al respecto, así que ideamos esa apuesta pero con el fin de que estos cinco dejaran de lado la apariencia física y se enamoraran de ustedes pero por su forma de ser

-Entonces… ¿fue por eso que nos ayudaste?-dijo Hinata algo nerviosa

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos se quedaron con la cara viendo al suelo y Naruto les dice:

-De verdad, lo lamento, al principio no nos importó que salieran lastimadas, pero después, nos enamoramos perdidamente de ustedes (tipo telenovela, ¿no creen?). Así que entenderemos si nos quieren colgar vivos, o quemarnos con leña verde (es un decir)

-Tal vez lo hagamos, pero eso está muy choteado-dijo Sakura entre seria y burlona

-Pero eso no significa que se van a librar-dijo Tenten sonriendo

-Tenemos ideas diferentes de castigos para ustedes-dijo Temari con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Sip, Akane nos llevará almuerzo esta semana y ustedes tienen que disfrazarse de conejitos e ir saltando toda esta calle-dijo Sakura riéndose

Akane aceptó gustosa, los chicos lo pensaron, pero lo hicieron. Al parecer las chicas los perdonaron. Y así fue que los chicos anduvieron saltando toda la calle con sus trajes de conejo (lo que se hace por amor, jaja). Y llegó el tan ansiado día. (Maldición, y yo que no tenía cámara para fotografiar a los chicos con sus disfraces).

Ya en el baile de graduación…

Los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar al gimnasio de la escuela (sip, el baile se realizó en el gym).

Unos platicaban de que este sería un baile inolvidable, otros, solo fueron por "hacer sentir bien a su pareja" (no se hagan, los llevaron a rastras).

Chicos y chicas se subieron en una limosina, estaban ansiosos y felices, pero a la vez preocupados de que la víbora con piel de humano, esparciera su veneno en ellos. Así que Temari dice:

-Debemos estar alerta, pero el problema es cómo, cuando y donde morderá esa serpiente

Shikamaru dice:

-Es problemático, pero tienes razón, hay que pensar en que anda metida pelos de legumbre

Shikamaru y Temari analizaron la situación. Hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo dicen:

-¡El baile de graduación!

-¡Maldita zorra!-dijo Sakura enojada

La inner de Sakura dice:

-_¡Cha! ¡Esta vez te mato zanahoria!_

-Tranquilos, ya sabemos cómo detener a Karin no solo hoy, sino que para siempre-dijo Temari con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Y…como?-dijo Hinata sorprendida

-Tenemos que quitarle la grabadora, pero si no funciona, utilizaremos el plan B-dijo Shikamaru

Y comenzaron a fraguar el plan. Y llegaron al salón dispersándose, esperando la llegada de la víbora pelo de zanahoria.

Y efectivamente, llego Karin por uno de los pasillos, vio que en uno de los casilleros, estaba recargado Sasuke viéndole con odio. Esta solo pasó de largo y unos metros más adelante se encontraban Sai y Neji en medio del pasillo. Karin molesta, les dice:

-¿Qué rayos quieren?

-Queremos algo que sabemos que ocultas-dijo Sai seriamente

-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Karin algo nerviosa

-Danos la grabadora-dijo Shikamaru llegando con Sasuke

-No lo creo-dijo Karin echándose a correr

La persecución duró como tres horas, cuando estaban a punto de atraparla, esta lograba escaparse. Karin corriendo y pensando se dice:

-_Tengo que llegar al gimnasio y reproducir esta grabación _

Y después de este pensamiento, llegó a las puertas del gimnasio, sonrió y las empujo.

-Bien, al parecer no ha llegado nadie- dijo esta triunfante

-Te equivocas-dijo una voz que al voltear Karin para ver quién era, le arrojaron un globo lleno de agua

-¡aaaaaah!-gritó Karin

Y al instante, salieron todos los estudiantes y le lanzaron más globos con agua, Karin solo gritaba. Cuando cesaron los globazos, Karin quedó totalmente empapada y salió corriendo del lugar. Todos festejaron por que vencieron a la víbora de cascabel. Los chicos recogieron la grabadora que se le cayó a Karin y la rompieron.

Y comenzó el baile, había de todo tipo de canciones, desde las más movidas, hasta las más lentas, los chicos y las chicas disfrutaban del momento y hubo un anuncio por parte del profesor Kakashi:

-Muy bien chicos, se están abriendo las urnas para que voten por el rey y reina del baile

Todos pensaban quienes serían los afortunados y pensaron que ese honor les correspondería a Naruto y Hinata, porque eran los que más deslumbraban amor en la pista de baile.

Y comenzaron las votaciones, unos votaron, otros no y a otros les dio igual. Ya cuando se contaron los votos. Kakashi san anunció a los nuevos reyes:

-Bien, el momento que han estado esperando…el rey es… ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto se sorprendió y fue a recibir la corona.

-Bien, ahora mencionaré a la reina del baile-dijo Anko san-la reina es… ¡Hyuga Hinata!

Hinata se emocionó y se puso toda roja, ¡No lo podía creer! Subió nerviosamente y recibió la corona. Ese era el día más feliz de su vida. Obvio, sus amigas la apoyaron, fue reina y lo mejor de todo, es que estaba al lado de la persona que ama.

Ya terminada la fiesta, Akane felicitó a los reyes y les dice a los chicos:

-Oigan, creo que ustedes perdieron y a la vez ganaron

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos, hasta que reaccionaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡NO!

-¡SI!-dijo Akane riéndose

Las chicas se quedaron con una gran interrogante. Sakura le pregunta a Akane:

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ya lo verás cuando sea viernes-dijo Akane con sonrisa maliciosa

Continuará…

Espero y les guste este capi. **¿De qué estaría hablando Akane?** **Los chicos, ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto? ¿Por qué me gusta hacerlos sufrir? ¿Me animaré a escribir un yaoi sin que me cachen?**

Nos vemos en el último capi. Bye


	10. ¿Perdieron?

**¿Perdieron? (capitulo 10)**

Hola, regreso a ustedes con el ultimo capi. Saben, creo que mejor me dedico a leer fics o ¿ustedes que opinan? Le agradezco a** Masashi-san **por aguantarme y no perder la paciencia al pedirle tantas veces a sus personajes y le agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic y se dieron su tiempo en dejar reviews. Los dejo, espero y les guste.

Ya en viernes…

Las chicas estuvieron pensando toda la semana sobre lo que les dijo Akane a los chicos. Siempre se hacían la interrogante _¿perdieron?_ Era esa pregunta lo que las desconcentraba, pero había otra relacionada _¿pero que perdieron?_ Entonces, cansadas de esperar, fueron a buscar a Akane para que las sacara de dudas.

-¡Ya dinos, por favor!-dijo Sakura casi hincándose

-Si, no nos dejes en suspenso-dijo Ino intrigada

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?-dijo Tenten algo desesperada

-Vamos, ¡Ya dilo!, estas niñas me llevaron arrastrando por toda la escuela buscándote-dijo Temari un poco molesta

-¿Es…algo…malo?-dijo Hinata nerviosa

-Para ellos sí, pero para mí no-dijo Akane riéndose

Todas se quedaron pensativas, hasta que Akane dijo:

-Bien se los diré…es sobre la apuesta

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los chicos?-dijo Sakura ya intranquila

-Bueno es simple. Los chicos, Itachi y yo, nos pusimos de acuerdo en que si ellos ganaban la apuesta, Itachi les pagaría sus próximas vacaciones, pero si ellos pierden, tienen que pagar de otra forma

-¿Por eso dijiste que teníamos que esperar hasta el viernes?-dijo Ino ya entendiendo la situación

-Sip, y se van a llevar una gran sorpresa-dijo Akane riéndose

Todas se quedaron aun más intrigadas de lo normal. Akane sonriendo, les dice:

-No se preocupen, en 15 minutos, sabrán de que hablo. Mientras juguemos Uno

Las chicas estaban de acuerdo y comenzaron a jugar.

Mientras, en la entrada de la escuela…

-No puedo hacer esto-dijo Naruto nervioso

-¡No seas dobe! Tienes que hacerlo-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-¡Dejen de pelear! Y hagamos esto rápido-dijo Neji algo molesto

-¡Mierda! Ya me dio frio-dijo Sai con escalofríos

-¡Que problemático!-dijo Shikamaru cruzado de brazos

-Bueno, ¿Quién abre las puertas?-dijo Naruto tranquilizándose

-Yo lo hago-dijo Sasuke empujando las puertas

Y se abrieron las puertas, entraron con unas gabardinas de color negro. Y llegaron con las chicas. Las chicas estaban azoradas al ver la vestimenta de los chicos. Sakura les dice:

-Hola chicos, como es…

Y los chicos se quitaron las gabardinas y ¡ESTABAN DESNUDOS! Las chicas se quedaron en shock y se pusieron rojas como jitomates y estas gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡AAAAAAAH!

Los chicos corrieron por todo la escuela. Unos se reían, otros sacaban fotos y videos (oigan, ¿me pasan las fotos y los videos? Jaja) y algunas se desmayaron (hasta la autora se desmayó y quedo inconsciente por tres horas, jajaja).

Las chicas sin poder salir del shock, Akane las volteó a ver y sin dejar de grabar, les dice:

-¡Esto es puro oro!

-¿Así que de esto te referías a que tenían que pagar?-dijo Sakura sin dejar de lado su expresión de asombro

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza y después se escuchó que algo, no, más bien alguien cayó al suelo. Todas voltearon a ver qué había pasado y dijeron al unísono:

-¡Hinata!

Sip, al parecer Hinata no soportó ver aquella escena y se desmayó (y pensé que ya había cambiado). Ya saliendo todas del trance, llevaron a la enfermería a Hinata, los chicos fueron castigados y Akane trató de subir ese video a youtube, pero prefirió guardarlo para atormentarlos cada vez que la molestaran (que mala eres, lo hubieras subido, jaja)

Ya terminada la preparatoria, los chicos se llevaron a las chicas a ese viaje y todos convivieron felices.

**FIN**

Estuvo muy corto el final, lo sé, pero no hubo mucho que decir, así que ya he terminado una historia más hecha por mi mente poco creativa. No se preocupen, ya se libraron de mi…por ahora jajaja. Nos vemos en sus fics y reviews. Tal vez haga otro pero no sé si hacerlo como los que tengo o un yaoi. Bueno después me pongo de acuerdo con mi mente. **BYE**


End file.
